


Happy Birthday, Dean

by courie969



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Come Shot, Dean's Birthday, Double Penetration, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courie969/pseuds/courie969
Summary: “Are you sure, Cas?” Jo waves her hand in the air dismissively. “You guys are, are - well, this is what he wants?”Cas nods, “We've talked about it for awhile, and we've brought it up with you before -”******In which Cas gives Dean his birthday present.





	Happy Birthday, Dean

“Are you sure, Cas?” Jo waves her hand in the air dismissively. “You guys are, are - well, this is what he wants?”

Cas nods, “We've talked about it for awhile, and we've brought it up with you before -”

“I know that.”

“- and what better time than his birthday. It's the perfect gift.” Cas licks his lips, matching Jo's stare. “Please? You said anytime.”

Jo stares a moment longer, studying Cas' face – he can feel the heat creep up on his cheeks, Dean really was much better at this kind of thing, but, well... a gift was a gift. Finally, just as Cas starts to fidget, Jo bounces up on her heels and claps her hands before throwing all five foot four inches of blonde sass into his arms. He staggers back in surprise. She grins widely and ruffles Cas' hair as she pulls away.

“This will be so much fun!” Cas cringes at her mischievous tone and Jo laughs in clear delight. “Don't worry, Cas, I'll prepare and give you and your boyfriend a night to remember.”

*****

Cas can not get comfortable. Even after dinner, after Dean's birthday pie, after a beer, and even after curling up on the couch together and watching Star Wars for the nine hundredth time – which is always a guarantee to make him fall asleep – he just can not get comfortable. Cas is nervous. Beyond nervous, really. Anxious, scared, terrified – anticipatory. 

He sighs; he's lost count how many times, but if the look Dean gives him says anything it's that he needs to calm down. Cas swallows and presses a kiss to the top of Dean's head resting on his chest.

“Get the bug out of your ass, Cas.” Dean snarks. 

Cas rolls his eyes at Dean's chuckle over the rhyme.

“Seriously, Cas, what is your problem? You haven't been able to sit still all night.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rings, and Cas jumps up, dumping Dean onto the floor with a grunt.

“The hell, Cas?”

As Dean struggles to get up from the floor, Cas all but runs to the door himself but hangs back. He's good, though, he knows who it is, but it doesn't stop his palms from sweating and his skin to prickle with nerves. “Get the door, Dean.”

When Dean gets to his feet, and the doorbell is pressed for the third time, rapidly, he yanks the door open only to be pushed aside by Jo. Cas offers Dean a weak smile to his absolutely bewildered expression.

Jo closes the front door behind her and sanctimoniously unbelts her coat. She pulls open the front and drops it to the floor, revealing her naked body – a giant bow left over from Christmas stuck to the middle of her chest. She spreads her arms wide and stalks towards Dean. “Happy Birthday, Winchester, let's do this!”

Cas can't help the squeak he emits when Dean walks back right into his chest, and as Dean turns around Cas laughs at the look of utter surprise on his face – his eyes wide and eyebrows raised, his cheeks that pretty shade of pink that Cas loves to see.

“Are you sure, Cas? You want to do this?” 

Cas surges forward and captures Dean's mouth in a kiss, cutting off any more questions. He smiles against Dean's lips and nods. Taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom, Cas glances over his shoulder and motions for Jo to follow, too.

 

*****

In the bedroom, Dean shoves Cas against the wall as Jo pushes her way past the two of them. He crashes his mouth over Cas' and sucks on his bottom lip, biting, and making his way across Cas' jaw and to his earlobe.

“For me, Cas?” He whispers, sucking at the crook of his jawline.

Cas nods and thrusts his hips into Dean's, already hard with anticipation and seeing Dean so eager. Dean gropes him through his jeans and pops open the buttons before he pulls off, making his way over to the bed, where Jo's already on all fours. Her arm reaching behind to play with the plug she already had inserted in her ass. He hums his appreciation.

“C'mon boys,” she calls out, her voice breathy as her fingers skitter across her skin.

Dean kneels next to her, having lost his jeans and shirt somewhere along the way, and Cas palms at himself when Dean rubs his hand over Jo's ass cheek, caressing, before slapping her ass and dipping his fingers into her pussy, pumping in and out. The low moan she offers has Dean chuckling and Cas pushes himself off the wall, kicking out of his pants and boxers and losing his t-shirt before he even reaches the pair. He can't help the predatory growl as he shoves into Dean, his mouth latching onto his neck and his hand finds its way into Dean's boxers and around his cock – already wet and eager.

“So good like this, for me, aren't you?” Cas whispers, his tongue tracing along the shell of Dean's ear. “Hard,” he grabs Dean's wrist with his free hand, halting the movement and ignoring Jo's soft protest. “Wanting,” he brings Dean's fingers to his mouth and sucks. “Such a good boy for me, Dean.” Dean whimpers.

He squeezes Dean's balls lightly before removing his hand, and Dean scrambles to remove his boxers. Cas rubs his thumb across the head of his own cock before shifting to sit on the bed. He scoots to the top and lays back, motioning for Jo to come forward. She crawls over to him and straddles his lap, rubbing herself against his cock. He throws his head back against the pillow and groans.

The bed dips down and Cas hears Jo gasp – he opens his eyes just as Dean's setting Jo's plug on the bedside table and reaching for the lube.

“Turn around, sweetheart,” Dean's low rumble sounds husky to his ears and Cas mourns the loss of Jo's wet heat for a moment as she lifts off. Cas gasps and arches his hips off the mattress as Dean swallows down his cock. Once, twice, three times before he pulls off with a loud pop. His cock is quickly covered with lube slicked fingers. His head falls back into the pillow and he moans again, his ears ringing and skin tingling with the pleasure of Dean's deft fingers working him.

Cas vaguely hears murmuring above him and the shock of tight heat engulfing his cock as Jo lowers her ass onto him has his eyes flying open. “Fuck!” He struggles to keep his hips still; Jo gasps above him and Dean's fingers caress over his balls.

When Jo's fully seated, he thrusts up slowly and wraps an arm around Jo's torso. He pulls her backward and she goes willingly, her back against his chest and her head lolled against his shoulder. He presses his mouth against her temple as he thrusts again, she whimpers softly.

Dean's fingers caress against his balls again, he feels them brush further and further down until they reach his hole. Cas moans into Jo's ear as a finger is pressed into him, and he sighs as it's withdrawn.

“A birthday buffet.”

Cas can't help the breathy laugh at the utter delight in Dean's voice. And suddenly, wet heat as the tight skin of his sack is drawn into Dean's mouth and just as suddenly it's gone again and Jo is writhing on top of him.

“Fuck, Dean, yes,” she cries out, and Cas thrusts his hips up into her tight hole – he swears he can feel Dean's fingers as they move inside her and then his mouth is back, tongue dragging against his skin and pressing against his dick as he moves his hips. And then Dean's moving, his knees press close to Cas' thighs and he shoves his fingers into Cas' mouth. He sucks hard and Dean moans while looking down at him – his cheeks flushed and green eyes blown wide.

Dean takes his fingers from Cas' mouth and drags them down Jo's body, pinching her nipples on the way down. He wraps his fingers around his length and Cas lifts his head up towards him – Dean leans down to capture his mouth in a dirty kiss, their tongues tangling together, and Dean sucks in his breath as he pushes forward into Jo's heat. They both still, eyes locked on one another and finally Cas feels Jo nod against his shoulder. “Move, Dean.”

“Ungh, so full.” Cas covers Jo's mouth with his right hand, holding her head still and keeping her quiet as Dean slowly thrusts into her, eliciting soft whimpers of pleasure from her. Cas reaches up with his left and caresses his fingers across Dean's cheek, softly at first and then he threads his fingers through Dean's sweat soaked hair and yanks. Hard. Dean gasps and Cas tugs harder, pulling Dean down to kiss him again.

“Fuck her like I know you can, baby.” Dean groans at Cas' words, but does what he's told and snaps his hips forward, in and out. Cas thrusts his hips upward, his breath ragged, meeting Dean's, their balls dragging against one another, and Jo cries out, her fingers wrap around his wrist and he finally lets her go. She sobs loudly, her head knocking into his as she buries her face against his neck. Her entire body tenses and her back arches off his chest and above him both Jo and Dean moan together. Cas pulls Dean's head down, their foreheads together. “Come for me, baby.”

Two more thrusts has Dean pulling out and Jo shifting herself off of Cas' cock and rolling over to the side. Cas leans up on an elbow and watches as Dean takes himself in hand, sitting back on his heels, and quickly jerking himself. His hand flicks over the head and Cas reaches out to press his nail into the slit – it has Dean gasp harshly and then he's spilling over his fingers and stomach, and his hand slows its movement as he strokes himself through his orgasm, his breathing harsh and his eyes closed.

Cas drags his fingers through the come on Dean's stomach and smears it over his own cock, stroking himself. He pulls Dean close with his clean hand and Dean moves pliantly – Cas' thumb finds its way into Dean's mouth, tugging it open and Dean moves his face closer to Cas' dick, his breath hot across the head. Cas groans loudly as he strokes himself, head of his cock hitting Dean's chin. His mouth hangs open and his tongue darts out to wet his lips and that sends Cas over the edge: he's coming in thick spurts on Dean's tongue, and lips, and on his cheek, and Cas sobs out his relief as he rides it out.

Breathing hard, he pulls Dean close and kisses him, licking up his release from Dean's mouth, and he whispers praise against Dean's lips, and cheeks, and jaw. Cas tucks him close to his body and wraps his arms tight around his lover, pressing kisses into Dean's hair. Cas looks up when he feels the bed shift only to see Jo scooting off the mattress. She smiles at him and he returns it when she shakes her thumb and pinkie up by her ear. He nods as she quietly slips out the bedroom door, shutting it softly behind her.

“Happy Birthday, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much about Dean and Cas and their love for each other - I wouldn't have it any other way. I hope you enjoy and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
